All For the Best
by RantaruHoshi21
Summary: Some things are just all for the best.... Mainly Trory, but a little L/L is added
1. All for the best

Title: All For the Best 1 / ?  
  
Pairing: R/T of course!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them sadly enough. If I did.... well lets just say things would get a little bit more interesting between Tristan and Rory.  
  
Rating: Pg-13 For language, and for later chapters  
  
Distributation: You want it, you can have it. Just please let me now where you're putting it. I don't know why you'd want it anyway....  
  
Feedback: Ooo! I'd love some!  
  
Note: Just to let you all know, this was done out of a challenge  
  
  
  
It was a nice, sunny day in the small town of Stars Hollow. While the whole story-book village continued its normal routine, he was stuck in his uncle's apartment having nothing to do. He could go outside, and walk around, find something to do... but the damn place was too cheery! He didn't want to be here, but as his mother had said, "He's family, and you'll be nice to him. He's all alone out there and he needs your company. No pranks. I mean it Jess, so help me if you do...." She can't stop me, and "Uncle Luke" certainly can't stop me. I can and will do whatever the hell I want. This town really sucks. Although Rory does seem appealing. I think she likes reading more than I do. Now that's a first. While Jess was thinking, he spotted quite a scene outside. He opened the window to hear what was going on.  
  
"Dean, don't you think you're playing the jealous card a little too harshly right now?" Rory was trying to keep her calm.  
  
"I don't think I'm being the least bit jealous right now at all. I saw you walking with him, and you were flirting."  
  
"We were talking about books for God's sake! How in the world is that flirting? Dean, you need to stop. Every single time I talk to him, you get crazy. Tiny, little insignificant things, Dean." She was REALLY starting to get mad now. How could talking to Jess be considered flirting? It was crazy. He was really starting to drift away from her. It was these outbursts that made her regret she ever said those 3 words to him on the last day of Chilton.  
  
"Rory, if you really think that I am jealous, and that you can't even see that you're flirting with Jess, than I'm starting to think that you never meant those 3 words, and that we should break up" Dean felt very hurt and pained as he said it, but he meant every word of it.  
  
Rory couldn't believe what she was hearing. "If you really mean that, then that proves to show, you don't know me at all. Good-bye Dean, have a nice life without me" With that, she turned, and ran all the way to her safe, warm home that would protect her.  
  
Dean just stared as she ran from him, as fast as her legs could carry her. He sighed and as he moaned, he looked up at the window above where he and Rory had their second break-up. Jess quickly darted his head back in. Man, did he have a sore cramp in his neck Then his mind wandered over to the conflict that had happened a few minutes ago.. We were flirting? About books? Since when? He then remembered their little chat about him borrowing her book. He smiled.  
  
Rory finally reached her house, out of breath. As she bolted through the door, trying to reach the condolence of her room, Lorelai stopped her. "Woah there Marion Jones. Hold up! What's with your endearing impressing of speed racer?"  
  
Rory was questioning on whether to tell her mother about the break-up with her and Dean. She then took her mother's hand and led her to the living room couch. "We broke up."  
  
"Who? You and Narcolepsy boy?" Rory nodded. "Again?" Rory nodded once more. "Oh. C'mere babe" Lorelai patted the seat next to her. Rory scooted over next to Lorelai, as she put her arm around Rory. "Tell me what happened"  
  
Rory started telling her mother about the gruesome break-up, and how Dean seemed like he didn't trust her, and about how Dean thought she and Jess were flirting. "You know, you really should wallow"  
  
"Oh please help me God, not this again." She paused. "Anyway, I'm not too sad this time. It seemed all for the best"  
  
If only she knew, if only she knew....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------  
  
Very short, I know. But If I get some positive feedback, I'll make the next chapter longer! :) 


	2. That's final

Title: All For the Best 2 / ?  
  
Pairing: R/T of course!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them sadly enough. If I did.... well lets just say things would get a little bit more interesting between Tristan and Rory.  
  
Rating: Pg-13 For language, and for later chapters  
  
Distributation: You want it, you can have it. Just please let me now where you're putting it. I don't know why you'd want it anyway....  
  
Feedback: Ooo! I'd love some!  
  
Note: Just to let you all know, this was done out of a challenge  
  
  
  
'How did this happen? How did, I, of all people, have to like her? I'm not supposed to like her. Hell, I'm not supposed to like anybody, at least not in the way I like her. I'm supposed to keep my quota as, "player" at Chilton. I just can't dump that reputation in a snap, for her. Especially not for her. What am I gonna do? I went away to Europe this summer to get away from her, but my little plan backfired on me. Whenever it has to do with her, it backfires. What happens when I get back into those damned hall of Chilton? Do I ignore her? I mean, she does hate me and all. She even told me so. Well, not directly me, but I heard her say it.' He sighed then mumbled, "What am I gonna do?" and then sighed again. He was on the return flight to Hartford from France and he was too exaughsted to think any harder. He just laid back into his first-class passenger seat and tried to get to sleep. Restless, yes, but none-the-less, sleep.  
  
Meanwhile in Stars Hollow....  
  
'How did this happen? I was perfectly happy with Dean 3 months ago. What happened?' * He started distrusting you ever since he saw Tristan holding your books*. whispered the teeny, tiny voice inside her head that was now creeping up to the surface *It started there, and then escalated even more when Jess came along.*.' Shut up you!' *It all started with Tristan...* Rory was now playing Mortal Combat with her mind. Then she stopped. And let out a mournful sigh. 'Tristan. Where the hell are you?' She hadn't realized how much she hurt him until it was too late. She had tried to call him and apologize about a week after she had uttered those spiteful words aloud to him. The only thing was, when she had called, the housekeeper said that he had gone away for the summer, but didn't say where. She had pushed that thought away, and had resumed her place in her perfect relationship with Dean, well at least it was perfect then. 'But now since we're broken up and all, I have nothing to lean back on.' She slowly got out of her comfortable bed, and dragged herself outside of her door. "Boy, do I need some coffee" she murmered.  
  
Remarkably, her mother heard her. "About time you got up, I need coffee too."  
  
"Not as bad as I do" Rory said, not even realizing she had said it out loud.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong? Where'd my perky Rory go?  
  
" She went to Bermuda. She had to sort out some things, and she thought a warm climate would help. In the meantime, you can leave a message with disgruntled Rory."  
  
"C'mon, Ror, whatsa matter?" Rory didn't answer. " Fine. I'm not going to force you, but being one of your best friends and all..."  
  
"Don't worry mom, I'll tell you when I'm ready. You're the first on my waiting list to know what's going on in my little messed up mind, well besides me of course."  
  
"Honey, don't say that. Your head's not messed up, it's just confused.. and.. er.. well yeah, I guess you could say it's messed up."  
  
"Oh, you're a big help" Rory told Lorelai sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, well, I tend be. I also try my best." She huffed on her nails, and rubbed them against her Bangles t-shirt.  
  
"Are you ever gonna wash that thing?"  
  
"What my nails? How can you wash.." Rory pointed to the shirt "My shirt? I wash this shirt all the time!"  
  
"Yeah right. When was the last time you washed it?"  
  
"At the last convention." she said matter-of-factly  
  
"In....."  
  
"In.... " she looked down at the ground, and mumbled something that sounded like "1992"  
  
"I state my point. Now let's go to Luke's"  
  
Lorelai snapped her head as if it looked like it was going to snap off. She started chanting "Coffee" all the way there.  
  
"Since when did you want to get coffee so bad?" Rory asked pointedly. Lorelai just started chanting louder. "Nevermind"  
  
  
  
At Luke's......  
  
  
  
Lorelai and Rory sit at their table and Luke walks over. "So, what are two you having to drink today?"  
  
"I'm sorry. Did you just ask that, because if you did you have no brain. We come here everyday and order the same thing and no you're asking us what we're having to drink?" Lorelai huffed  
  
"So, you want tea?" Lorelai gave him the death stare  
  
"Wow Luke, looks like you're 10 feet underground" Luke mirrored the stare on Rory "Hm.. looks like I am too. I'll shut up now."  
  
Jess walks down the stairs and over to Rory's table. "Hey Rory, sorry to hear about you and your ex."  
  
"What?" Luke almost shouted. Rory didn't even get to answer Jess."He hurt you again? He's going to so get it...."  
  
"No Luke." Rory said sternly. Don't do anything to him. We both decided that I don't love him as much as he loves me anymore. It was a mutual aggreement.  
  
Luke just went behind the counter, while Jess sat next to Rory and Lorelai. "How'd you hear about me and Dean so fast? I mean it was just this morning." Jess didn't know what to say, so he just looked at her. "What am I saying? This is Stars Hollow afterall" Jess laughed. Rory joined in with him. They didn't notice Lorelai slowly backing away...  
  
Lorelai walked over to the counter and saw Luke wiping the counter down, watching Jess and Rory tak aimlessly. Lorelai turned to see them too. "They sorta look good together dontcha think?" Lorelai nodded slightly, eyes still not moving from the pair.  
  
  
  
Back in Hartford.....  
  
  
  
While Tristan was setting foot into his bedroom, the gossip mill of Hartford was turning to no end. Tristan had his door open, and could hear a convorsation between his parents going on downstairs. He faintly heard his name be mentioned, so he listened.  
  
"Phillip, you won't believe what I heard at the club today."  
  
"What's that?" He said while still reading his paper  
  
"It's about Tristan's return from Europe."  
  
"How so?" He said while now looking at his wife, Sherri  
  
She suddenly had a flashback.... (AN: I love flashbacks..lol}  
  
"Marge, the Dugrey's son just came back from Europe"  
  
"Oh really? Why ever did he go there in the first place?"  
  
" I heard it was beacuse of some mental breakdown"  
  
"Well I, heard his grades were slipping quite a bit, so Sherri and Phillip sent him to summer school. But to avoid scandal here in Hartford, they sent him to Germany" Chimed in a another woman.  
  
"That poor boy"  
  
"Well maybe he just went there for a vacation, you know, to get away for a while."  
  
"Nah" they all courused  
  
Sherri was across the hall from them, and could hear their whole conversation.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"It was horrible Phillip! Just horrible!"  
  
" Well, if they bring it up in a conversation, we'll deny it. Tristan is not going to embarrass us this time."  
  
While hearing that statement come out of his father's mouth, he carefully shut the door, as to not show evidence of his spying. Then, he got mad. He flopped down on his king-size bed, face down. 'Embarrased? When the hell have I embarrased them? Since when? Well, this is just another thing to add to my ever-growing list of how many things in my life are not right. What number is this? I'm losing count. It's gotta be in the hundreds by now. Somehow, I need to make my life better. But there is no way in Hell, that I embarras my parents. That's final.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Tell me what you think so far!! 


	3. Friday night Gilmore dinners, and accuse...

Title: All For the Best 3 / ?  
  
Pairing: R/T of course!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them sadly enough. If I did.... well lets just say things would get a little bit more interesting between Tristan and Rory.  
  
Rating: PG-13 For language, and for later chapters  
  
Distribution: You want it, you can have it. Just please let me now where you're putting it. I don't know why you'd want it anyway....  
  
Feedback: I don't think it would kill you to send some over my way....  
  
What do they see in me? Not including Rory of course. But what do those "other" girls see in me? Granted, I have been graced with good looks, you can't deny that, but I only present myself skin-deep. Are these girls, so shallow, that they only look for good features on a guy, as boyfriend material? They don't know how I am inside. This is just #56 on my list, and I started this list 7 months ago That's not very long ago. Nobody knows who I really am. That's #1. Nobody knows. Not even my closest friends, which are at Chilton. So they only see my outer shell as a "player", and a jerk, just like everyone else. The only reason why I let myself go at Madeline's party, to Rory anyway, was party because I was in shock. I mean, I had been dumped. I'm not supposed to be on the receiving line of the dumping, so yeah, I was a little in shock. I had been vulnerable, and weak. I didn't think it was a mistake we kissed. I would never think that it was a mistake. I don't think she thought it was a mistake either. Yes, she may have been on the rebound, but face it, we do have excellent chemistry together.  
  
  
  
The Elder Gilmore's Residence  
  
  
  
Rory and Lorelai drive up to the enormous mansion, but just sitting there, until Lorelai broke the silence. "Ror, you haven't said anything on the trip up here. I know you and Dean broke up, and you're upset, but it seems like something else is nagging at you. Care to share?"  
  
"Not really" Rory answered abruptly.  
  
"Okay," Lorelai said in a mixture of a sigh and a huff, "But that was the last time I'm gonna ask" As she finished that sentence, they walked over to the door. Just as Rory was reaching over her mother for the doorbell, Emily opened the door.  
  
"You're here!" Emily said in an excited tone.  
  
"You know mom, You should really work for one of those psychic hotlines. You would fit in real well, except everyone else would really hate you because you'd be the only real psychic there."  
  
"Oh Lorelai, try not to be so ridiculous sometimes." Emily replied in an exasperated tone, and then changed to excited in a split second. "Come in, come in!"  
  
"Well, I know this can't be good"  
  
"Come and take a seat in the parlor." Once they did, Emily started again, this time only talking to Rory." Rory darling, remember how I mentioned a grandson of Richard's businessmen left for Europe?"  
  
"Er...um...no"  
  
"Well guess who's back?"  
  
"Um, chess player, Bobby Fischer?"  
  
"No silly, Tristan DuGray!"  
  
"He is?!?!" Rory perked up immediately upon hearing his name. Lorelai was watching her very closely at that point.  
  
  
  
After Dinner....  
  
  
  
"Grandma, the dinner was delicious, and I had a great time!" Lorelai was pretending to gag until Emily glanced over her way.  
  
"I'm glad, how about you, Lorelai?"  
  
"Oh yeah, time of my life" with that comment, the pair walked outside to their jeep. On the way back to Stars Hollow, Lorelai started a conversation that Rory was unprepared for. "You know, I now know something has seriously gone wrong in your head."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, when my mother, told you that Tristan DuGray, aka: Evil One, aka: Bible Boy, has come back, you lit up like a christmas tree. To make it worse, you were actually complimenting my mother on the dinner. Have I taught you nothing?"  
  
"Do you have any sort of point to this conversation?"  
  
"Not really, I mean, I told you that I wasn't going to ask you if you wanted to talk, anymore. But I think you have a thing for him."  
  
"WHAT? I DO NOT HAVE A THING FOR TRISTAN DUGRAY!!" Rory shouted, so loud, she almost made Lorelai drive off the road.  
  
"Wow, I'm officially deaf. Ouch, you shout too loud."  
  
"I don't you know, have a thing for him, I don't."  
  
"Sure you don't, and I have a thing for Luke"  
  
"But you do"  
  
"Uh..well...that's besides the point. You have a thing..."  
  
"Don't finish that sentence" Rory warned. Lorelai didn't, but she sure as hell knew that she had a thing for him.  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
I made this chapter short for a reason; lack of feedback  
  
Does anybody even want me to continue this story? If you do, please say so, and if so, do you have any comments? Or any suggestions on where to take this story? They would be greatly appreciated!!! 


	4. Confrontations, and sticky lockers

Title: All For the Best 4 / ?  
  
Pairing: R/T of course!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them sadly enough. If I did.... well lets just say things would get a little bit more interesting between Tristan and Rory.  
  
Rating: PG-13 For language, and for later chapters  
  
Distribution: You want it, you can have it. Just please let me now where you're putting it. I don't know why you'd want it anyway....  
  
Feedback: I don't think it would kill you to send some over my way....  
  
Just a quick note....... I want to thank anyone, and everyone who have been sending feedback over my way. It means a lot that you take just 2 seconds to say how you feel about the story. It's really great to hear from people about my fic. On behalf of all writers, I have to say that if you're one of those readers who just sit back, read the fic, really like it, or have comments to it, but don't send feedback, then step out of the shadows! Authors would like to hear from you! I also want to say I'm sorry for sending this out a little late. I haven't had time to think up on how to write it, or actually write it! So, here's part 4!!! Remeber, if you send feedback, I'll keep writing! I thrive on feedback!  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
Over the past week, things had seemed a bit distant between Lorelai and Rory. For the most part, Rory was not talking to Lorelai because of her accusation that Rory had feelings for Tristan. Not "friend" feelings either. Not only that, but Rory had to sort her feelings about whether Lorelai just might be right. If Dean's accusation still stood, bold and true, that Tristan had a thing for her, it would only make sense when she admitted that she had a thing for him. Once she heard from her Grandmother that Tristan was back, she could of swore her heart stopped. It was a thing like that, to prove her mother's query was correct. She indeed had a thing for Tristan DuGrey. She convinced everyone else, without even knowing it. Now if only she could convince herself.  
  
Except that those things, everything else in Rory Gilmore's life had been going well. Rory and Jess had formed a friendship, yet still a rocky one. Somehow, Rory felt an attraction to him, but not as strong as she has on a certain someone. She still hadn't seen Dean after the break-up. Rumor was, that after his and Rory's relationship went down the drain, he couldn't stand the pain any longer. So he moved away with his family to Texas. 'God, I hope I didn't make him move all the way to Texas. He's probably just avoiding me. Everything will go well if I just do the same.' Rory thought.  
  
Stars Hollow was ordinary as well. With an exception to a few minor pranks, (due to Jess, of course) Stars Hollow was just its friendly, warm, and gossipy place. The summer was coming to an end, and September was coming near. Rory was actually anticipating Chilton, but at the same time, dreading it. Something told her that she should tell Tristan how she felt, and that she was sorry for how she said, "I hate you". He had a right to know. But she had never had an easy time saying how she felt, so she couldn't. Rory wanted to, but it was hereditary. It was in the Gilmore girls blood to keep her feelings to herself. Although she didn't know about her grandmother.  
  
"C'mon Rory, let's go to Luke's, I'm in dire need of some coffee!" Lorelai bounced on Rory's bed next to her.  
  
"Mom, I think it's time you get cooking lessons. I don't think eating burgers everyday is really all that healthy. And besides, we have a coffee maker." Rory stated  
  
Lorelai gasped melodramatically. "Are you okay? Are you sick? Are you even my daughter? Anyway, walking to Luke's everyday should be enough exercize to make it healthy enough to eat there."  
  
Shaking her head dissapointedly, Rory gave in. "Fine, fine, we'll keep our routine."  
  
Lorelai grinned gleefully. "I knew you'd see it my way. You have now earned back the right to be my daughter."  
  
"Thanks" Rory replied dryly.  
  
The pair stepped into Luke's and took their routine booth. "Luke! Coffee, now!"  
  
Luke walked over and contridicted. "You know, studies now show that women who drink at least 3 cups of decaf coffee a day are more suseptable to atain artiritis that women you don't drink those 3 cups a day."  
  
"Well I'm sorry Dr. Luke, but that doesn't apply to me and Rory because we don't drink decaf coffee. We find it one of the foulest substances on Earth." Luke just stared at her for a second then grumbled something that was very unclear and poured the coffee into Lorelai and Rory's cups.  
  
"Looks like everyone's giving in to me today." Lorelai was smiling  
  
Luke looked puzzled, "What?" he paused, "Nevermind"  
  
"Good, go away. You supplied our demands, so go away." Rory laughed after Lorelai said this."So daughter of mine, how did you like our Chilton/Hell-free summer? I thought it went quite well. Except after every summer, there comes school again. In your case, it's not just school, but Chilon. Much. Worse...."  
  
"Is this your way of telling me you want to go school shopping?" Rory asked, knowing the answer. Lorelai smiled, and shook her head in agreement. "Are you not going to question me on what color legal pads I get?"  
  
Lorelai's face fell. "Fine" she sighed.  
  
"Good, then we can go" Rory stated, as they headed out the door to Doose's Market.  
  
They both just stood outside the door. "Are we going in, or are we playing the spy game?" Lorelai whispered.  
  
"Yeah, we'll go in, but he might be in there."  
  
"Oh." Lorelai nodded knowingly, "but he might not be in there."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right, and plus, it doesn't really matter. I'm over him. If he couldn't even trust me, then he doesn't deserve me. So I'm over him." Rory said satisfied.  
  
The two walked in and saw no sign of Dean, so they started browsing the office supplies isle. "Hey Rory, how about you get green legal pads this time?"  
  
Rory just rolled her eyes.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
It was a cool day for the first day of September, and Rory was in her Chilton uniform, the breeze finging her loose hair about. Rory walked into the the Chilton halls, filled with loud Chiltonites who were catching up with each others lives. She sighed and walked to her locker. She already knew what number locker she had, and what classes she had this year. All Chilton students got a letter in the mail telling them their information. She took the letter out of her backback and looked at it, just to double- check. "Locker #375." she stated as she walked over to her locker. As she was approaching it, she spotted Tristan at #374, placing his belonging inside. She groaned, forgetting all "loving" feelings she had towards him. . "Please tell me that this is not your locker."  
  
Tristan heard her voice and looked at her, as a smirk played its way on his face. "What, not happy to see me Mary?" he said seeming to have forgotten about Rory saying that she hated him.  
  
"Couldn't be happier." She tried to open the locker, but it was stuck. "Why do all my lockers have to be suck?" she mumbled while pulling on the locker.  
  
"Want me to try?" Tristan asked, but not in his ever-so-cocky tone.  
  
Rory stared at him doubtedly, but then motioned for him to go ahead. "Be my guest."  
  
Tristan walked over to the locker, and pulled. It was stuck. He let go for a second, and then tried again. "It's stuck." he stated.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know that. I thouight it just wouldn't open for entertainment purposes." she said sarcastically.  
  
Tristan rolled his eyes. "Let me try this then." he hit the locker with his fist, a trick that he had learned from reading stories, but it was still stuck. He just stared at it. Then, he took the locker handle, and pulled with all his might, using his sculpted arm muscles in the process. He got it open all right. The locker flung open, knocking Tristan into Rory, sending Rory down to the ground. Just as she was about to hit the hard,cold tiles, Tristan caught her.  
  
It was Rory's turn to send over a lewd comment. "Just can't keep you're hands off me, can you, Tristan?"  
  
The tables had just been turned, and Tristan didn't look too pleased. He pulled her up from her postion in his arms, and she walked back over to her locker. Then, his lips formed a smile. "Oh yeah, I just want you in my arms day and night, kissing me passionately on my private beach. Oh the possibilities."  
  
Rory just send a glare over his way.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Did you guys like this chapter? Please, I'm begging you, send me feedback! I also need comments on how to make the story better, or on where to take the storyline. I again, hoped you like this chapter! 


	5. First days are always bad

Title: All For the Best 5 / ?  
  
Pairing: R/T of course!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them sadly enough. If I did.... well lets just say things would get a little bit more interesting between Tristan and Rory.  
  
Rating: PG-13 For language, and for later chapters, just to be on the safe side....  
  
Distribution: You want it, you can have it. Just please let me now where you're putting it. I don't know why you'd want it anyway....  
  
Feedback: I don't think it would kill you to send some over my way....  
  
Note: OKAY, do y'all just hate this fic? The last time I posted a chapter, I got about 0 feedback, but yet I still write, and will keep writing. But if you want to SEE the next chapter...then I want some feedback! I know, I know, I probably sound like a demanding bitch who doesn't deserve squat from all of you, but that's not how I see it. So please, have mercy on me, and send me some feedback. And I'm holding my promise this time, no feedback, no more chapters. And I want your honest to God truth about the story, not something like, "It was good" That's way too vague for my standards. Do you notice how I haven't had much action in my chapters? We've only just begun the story. Ok, enough of me, I'm sure you're just DYING to see the next chapter (yeah right!)..........  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Rory trudged on through that first day of Chilton unwillingly. First days at Chilton, seemed like any other day at Chilton, except the teachers gave more assignments, and homework. She hadn't had a verbal encounter with Paris yet, but she had received a few cold glares. She couldn't figure why Paris had to be so cold, and mean sometimes. Madeline had tried to talk with Rory, but was dragged away by Louise and Paris. 'I think Madeline is the only good one in that trio. She seems that she could be a good person and friend if she wanted to be...' "Hey Madeline, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, Rory" she replied in her usually perky manor.  
  
"Well you see, I've been noticing lately, how clear it is that Paris and Louise aren't true friends. Maybe instead of following them around all the time, how about you hang out with me? I mean, you know that I have no friends at this God forsaken school."  
  
It looked as if Madeline was about to say 'Yes' to Rory's inquisition, when speak of the devils themselves appeared. "Let's move it Madeline. I can't see any reason that you would be talking with her," Paris stated, accentuating the "her" with distaste, "So let's get a move on it!" With that, the trio turned around, and started to walk away....  
  
"You don't have to be so cold sometimes, Paris." Rory said.  
  
Paris stopped, mid-stride, and turned around, slowly making her way to Rory. "Retract the claws" Louise whispered to Madeline.  
  
Paris was now right in front of Rory, starring her in the eye. "Do you really expect me to act all, 'warm and fuzzy' to someone who's got everything they ever wanted in life? Who's actually got intelligence, beauty, and a perfect home life all wrapped up? Someone who I can't help but be jealous over, just because a guy who I obviously have feelings for, likes her??"  
  
Rory just stared at her for moment. "Paris I...."  
  
"Save it Rory." Paris said, as she stormed away. Louise and Madeline just stared at Rory for a second, and then followed Paris.  
  
Rory dragged herself to Luke's, hauling two backpacks. She then situated herself at the counter. "Luke, coffee. I need coffee right now."  
  
You're sounding more and more like your mother each and everyday." Luke mumbled, not at all affectionately, still wiping down the counter.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you." Lorelai commented while walking into the diner. "Bad first day?" Rory just stared at her, not even with a bit of happiness to her complexion. "Guess so. C'mon Luke, she needs coffee, can't you see her face?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm not blind. I have two fully operating eyes. So she had a bad day. It's not something to rot your insides over." Both girls pouted at him. Luke gave up and poured the coffee. "You two never give up, do you?"  
  
"Nope" Lorelai smiled  
  
Just as Luke walked to the back of the diner, Jess came hopping down the stairs. "Morning town folk." He walked over to where Lorelai and Rory were sitting. "Hey Rory, I didn't see you at school today. I mean, I know how smart you are, but I don't think you're that smart, that you don't have to go to school...."  
  
"Rory's had a bad day today. She refuses to talk to anyone because she wants to keep her transformation as Pouty Puss." Lorelai quirked  
  
Rory ignored her mother's remark. "Jess, you didn't know? I wouldn't expect you to though. I don't go to Stars Hollow High. I go to Chilton, in Hartford."  
  
"It's an institution for crazy people" Lorelai whispered to Jess, but still loud enough for Rory to hear it.  
  
"No, and if it was, don't you think YOU would be there?" Lorelai frowned "Chilton is a private school for, um...er..intelligent students. Like, really intelligent students."  
  
"To put it in simpler terms, It's a school for smart kids." Lorelai interjected.  
  
"So, you mean dorks?" Jess questioned, but with a smirk making its way onto his face.  
  
"Hey!" Rory shouted crestfallen  
  
"Sorry hunny, but he is kinda right." Lorelai said.  
  
"Ha ha! Rory's a dork!" Jess said in a childlike manner  
  
"Grr... I wish Luke would just push into that pond again." Rory stated  
  
"But then I would be all wet...." Jess said with a leer.  
  
Rory saw so much of Tristan in Jess at that time, it scared her. The she remembered, she forgot to apologize to Tristan. The thought quickly floated out her mind. 'I can tell him anytime Today, it didn't even seem like he cared that I said I hated him.'  
  
As Rory was pondering her most recent thoughts, Miss Patty came waltzing through the door. Once she spotted Jess, she smiled a seductive smile.  
  
A look of terror was place upon Jess' face  
  
"Jess, run!" Rory called, getting much amusement out of the situation.  
  
Miss Patty started approaching the 3. "Come here darling, Patty wants some sugar." Just as Miss Patty was about to reach them, Jess slipped out Miss Patty's reach, and ran the hell out of the diner.  
  
Miss Patty's face fell. She then started following Jess, all the while calling, "Jess, darling, come back!"  
  
When the bells over the diner's door signaled that Miss Patty had left, Lorelai and Rory burst into laughter.  
  
Luke heard the 2, and came out to the counter. "What's so funny?"  
  
Rory and Lorelai didn't hear him, so the pair walked out the door, giggling all the way.  
  
"Whatever" he mumbled and tended to the customers  
  
"You know, I think I've finally realized how hot she is." Kirk stated to Luke, who was pouring him some coffee.  
  
"What?" Luke shouted, almost pouring the steaming hot liquid on Kirk's lap.  
  
"Lorelai that is. She's really beautiful. I think I might ask her out on a date." Kirk continued with his little plan.  
  
"Oh no you aren't." Luke said in a scolding tone  
  
"Why is that Luke? Maybe because you get jealous anytime she goes out on a date" Luke was thinking fast on how to reply to that. "You know I'm right Luke." Kirk placed the money to pay for the coffee, on the table, and walked out of the diner, whistling.  
  
'What does he know? It's Kirk for God's sake. But maybe he's right....' 


	6. Rory the Spy

Title: All For The Best 6/?  
Author: Brightstar21  
Rating: PG or PG-13 It hasn't got very messy yet..Let's just say PG-13 to be safe  
Disclaimer: As you already know, I own nothing except plot ideas. If I did own Tristan and Rory, well, things would be perfect in my Troryland!  
Note: I would like to apologize once again if I sounded at all like a bitch in my previous chapters about feedback, :) Sorry this is coming out a bit late, enjoy  
  
  
  
  
Rory walked into Luke's and sat down at the counter "Where's your mother?" Luke asked Rory "She hasn't stopped by yet, and I was starting to get worried."  
  
"She had to go to the inn But she was devastated that she didn't get to hassle you for coffee this morning" Rory explained  
  
"She had to go in this early?"  
  
"Well, you know, duty calls, and she is the manager"  
  
"Yeah, true" Luke grumbled. He almost looked disappointed. Changing the subject intirely, he pulled Rory to the side. "Rory, do I seem jealous when Lorelai is out with other guys?" Luke asked in a low- almost confidential tone, remembering Kirk and his previous conversation.  
  
"Yes, and I also think you have a deep infatuation with my mother." Rory stated, a slow smile spreading over her face while she noticed Luke's; speechless.  
  
Once he regained his voice and what was going on around him, "Who asked you anyway?" he told her gruffly, and walked away. Rory now had a full-fledged smile on her face.  
  
Lorelai walked in and sat down next to Rory. "Why are you so happy?" she asked obviously perturbed.  
  
"Oh, nothing" she sputtered, trying to restrain herself  
  
Too late  
  
'Well, at least I tried' she thought while bursting into giggles  
  
"Ok, your name has now been changed form Rory, to Miss Giggles. " Lorelai told Rory, not getting what was so funny.   
  
Rory slowed her giggling pace down a bit. "Hey didn't we have a fish named Miss Giggles?" She pondered, and then started giggling again  
  
"Rory, are you on something?" Knowing her daughter, that she certainty wasn't on anything, she continued, "Cause whatever you're on, I want some"  
  
The question about Rory's light-hearted expression was forgotten as the two eased into comfortable conversation.  
  
  
__________  
  
  
  
"You know Mary, I think I kinda like our little locker meetings. Don't you?" Tristan asked Rory, posing his usual position up against the locker next to hers.  
  
Rory snorted in disgust "Oh yeah, they're just the highlight of my day."  
  
"Really Mary? I thought today's would be when I show you the keys to the janitor's closet." he leered   
  
"Oh, shut it. You know you really need a nickname too. Will Triscuit do?"  
  
"How the hell did you come up with that nickname?"  
  
"I don't know. The name just suits you. Tristan and Triscuit sound so much alike. It's only fair, Triscuit."  
  
"Well you know," he started "I'm not for nibblers"  
  
"Tristan, you're not for anybody. You're too much like pond scum." She threw playfully over her shoulder as she walked to class.  
  
'Boy is it great to do this everyday' Tristan thought to himself.  
  
  
______________  
  
  
  
"He's going to be held back"  
  
"Well his grades have been slipping quite a bit...."  
  
"They aren't meeting the Chilton standards."  
  
"We could offer him a tutor"  
  
"That won't don't do. I doubt that he'll listen to the tutor."  
  
"Well, what do you propose we do?"  
  
Rory had stayed after school that day to checkout some books form the library for a project. Now that she was done, she was starting to walk down the hall to get to the main entrance when she started to overhear a conversation in a classroom. Normally, she isn't one to eavesdrop, but somehow, her feet weren't moving.  
  
"I suppose transferring Tristan to a different school could help"  
  
Rory froze. Were they talking about Tristan DuGray? They must be, there's not any other Tristan in Chilton. If they transferred him, Chilton would sure be boring. Maybe a bit more easier, but much duller. He kept her on her toes, and active. He worked her mind.. She listened on to the conversation more.  
  
"Thank you Headmaster Charleston. We'll send our decision to you on Friday."  
  
Rory heard footsteps approaching, so she hid behind a wall.  
  
"DuGray's have always had academic excellence. Tristan knows this."  
  
"Philip, this is going to be all over the country club. It's going to be deja vu all over again. He's going to embarrass us again, just like he did last time"  
  
Assuming that these people were Tristan's parents, she decided to step into the conversation. She couldn't let Tristan get transferred over something like grades.  
  
"Um, excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. DuGray? My name is Rory Gilmore" The DuGray's turned around to face her. "I couldn't help but over hear your conversation. Tristan's a good guy. Some times very annoying and arrogant, but still a good guy. I know that this isn't any of my business,"  
  
"It definitely isn't young lady" Philip interrupted, but Rory continued anyway.  
  
"But I'm sure his grades aren't that bad, that you'll have to transfer him to a different school. I know you said getting a tutor won't help, but let me just talk to him. I'm pretty sure he'll listen to me. Don't make your decision yet, okay?" After Rory ended, she walked away out to the bus stop, leaving the elder DuGray's standing, perplexed.  
  
  
_______________  
  
  
"Tristan! Get in here." his father bellowed up the grand staircase  
  
'What the hell did I do now?' Tristan thought as walked down the stairs and into the foyer.  
  
"Son, your grades have been slipping quite a bit this semester. Academic excellence is only accepted in this family." Philip stated  
  
"We were debating on whether or not to transfer you to a different school" Sherri continued  
  
"What?!?!" Tristan shouted. He couldn't be transferred; not over his lousy grades, dammit. A picture of Rory flashed through his mind. What would happen if he was transferred? He would probably never talk to her again.  
  
"But apparently we were being spied on by a young lady, what was her name Philip?"  
  
"I believe she said her name was Rory Gilmore. Can you imagine? A Gilmore doing such a thing. It's disgraceful."  
  
Tristan's ears perked up but at the same time, he rolled his eyes at the last statement  
  
"She said that you were a 'good guy' and we should let her talk to you before making our decision"  
  
"This Rory girl apparently likes you enough not to see you get transferred, Tristan. I hope you listen to her."   
  
Tristan was left thinking as his parents walked up the stairs.  
  
  
__________________  
  
  
  
"You talked with my parents? Why?" Tristan asked Rory the next morning  
  
"Actually, I do believe I saved your ass from being transferred. I wouldn't ask questions." Rory told him.   
  
"I don't know why you stood up for me" he paused "I though you hated me" he said with disgust.  
  
"I don't Tristan, okay? I don't. At times, you're very conceited and annoying, but that doesn't mean I hate you. I think I went a little overboard on my feelings that day"  
  
"What about the beav? You still love him?" Tristan asked quietly  
  
Rory laughed. "Like I said, I think I went a little overboard on my feelings that day."  
  
"Okay. But what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Tristan, I don't want to see you get transferred. You need to try a little bit harder on those grades. I know you can. You're not stupid, I know that as fact." Tristan chuckled. "I don't know what's going on in your life. I don't know what's making your grades slip. But whatever is, don't let it anymore."  
  
"I'll try, but I can't promise anything. Wanna walk to first period with me?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
Tristan slung his arm over Rory's shoulders. "Mary, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship"  
  
Rory shook his arm off. "In your dreams" Tristan just laughed.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Please review and tell me what you think!! 


	7. Author Note

Note: This isn't really a chapter, just a little author's note.  
  
I want to ask all you fans out there whether or not I should make a sequel to, "All For the Best". Chapter 6 is the last chapter (I've finally decided) and it's up to all of you if you want to see a sequel. 


End file.
